MrPooky
by dbzqueens
Summary: Goten loses his favorite stuffed monkey, and let me tell you, all hell breaks loose!


_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! **Ha! if i did i soo wouldn't be here.**  
><strong>_

_Author's Note: By the way this is a one shot, that means this is the whole story, if enough people ask in the reviews I will write more._

~_Gohan's house~_

In Gohan's dimmed room he laid asleep. Dreaming about a paradise, nothing but training, school, and Videl. Right when Gohan was leaning towards Videl, in the dream of course, "Gohan! Gohan! Gohan! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

!BUMP!

All Gohan could see was a little seven year old boy ruining his dream, bruising his head, and sitting on his face.

"Ouch what the hell-o Goten what's the matter." He replied in pain.

"Mommy says wake up."

"Ok Goten, but I can't get up if you're on top of me now can I?"

"Whoops sorry." Goten replied while carefully moving off of Gohan. Goten was still in his racecar pajamas. Even though he has been up for an hour. "Gohan can Trunks come over?"

Gohan half sleep told him, "Maybe, go ask mom."

"I did she said come ask you after I woke you up."

The tired teen mumbled, "Awww man I hate it when she plays that card."

Goten saw the look on Gohan face so he knew he had to go to drastic measures, "PRETTY, PRETTY, PLLLEEEEEAAASSSEEE!"

"Goten you know Vid-" At that moment Goten knew what Gohan was going to say so he had to unleash the big stuff. Goten began crying.

"WHY *sniff*NOT I REALLLY *sniffle*REALLY REALLY WANT HIM TO COME*sniff-le*OOOOVVVEERR!" Goten just let all of his years of learning the art of fake crying to use in this very moment. Goten just kept going for two minutes until Gohan just couldn't take it anymore.

"Fine Goten!"

"Yay" Goten just skipped out as if nothing happened.

Gohan began to worry. _What am I going to do when Videl comes over today? I can't just have two Saiyans under the age of ten running around unsupervised. I can't let them be I the same room with Videl and I either. Mom is going to be home and even dad so that's good. Yet, Goten and Trunks still might want to play with Videl and I. THIS IS HOPELESS! _

Gohan just decided to disgust the matter with Videl.

After Gohan was finished getting dressed he came down stairs to eat breakfast. He was surprised that Goten and Goku has already eaten but his plate was UNTOUCHED. Gohan saw his mother skillfully guarding it for him. She also had the frightening frying pan in her hands if she had to get rough.

"Good morning mom."

"Good morning Gohan." ChiChi said cheerfully with a bright morning smile.

"Thank you for guarding my food!" Gohan was jamming food in his mouth so it was very difficult to understand him.

Gohan quickly finished. "Well I'll be off; I will see you when I get home!"

"Wait Gohan!" yelled a familiar high voice, it was ChiChi.

"Yes, mother what is it?"

"Well I am planning to go out with your father tonight-"

"EWWWWWW!" Goten screeched

"Goten! Anyway I want you to babysit Goten and Trunks for me."

"WHAT! Mom…but…Videl is coming over…and...I…IT'S NOT FAIR!"

"Gohan life isn't fair. Plus, Videl can still come over it's just that you two will have to watch the boys."

"DAADD! Help Me!"

"Sorry Gohan I can't. _I_ _don't wanna go anyway_."

"AWWW MAN! *sigh* Ok mother, I will see you when I get home."

"Oh and one more thing Gohan I will be out for a while but your father will still be here watching Goten. When I come back your father and I are leaving."

"Ok Bye Mother!"

_~Videl's Mansion~_

"Hey Gohan." Videl said cheerfully.

"Hey Videl are you ready to go?" Gohan replied surprisingly as bright as ever.

"Yep." Videl said quietly while smiling. "So did you eat breakfast Miya, my maid since you probably forgot, can make you something before we leave."

"No its ok I already ate" Even though he craved for more really bad.

"Oh ok then let's get going."

_~In the sky on the way to school~_

Gohan and Videl were flying to school when Videl noticed that she forgot to do her homework. She began to freak out! Videl was panicking and managed to say, "GOHAN!" Gohan was worried because the sound of her voice sounded like she was being attacked.

"I FORGOT TO DO MY HOMEWORK!" Gohan sweat dropped. He was scared for Videl _before_ she told him why she was panicking.

"It's ok Videl you can copy my homework today once we get in class. But just this once."

"OH MY GOD GOHAN THANK YOU, YOU ARE A LIFE SAVOR!" Videl was caught up in all the excitement and didn't realize what she was doing. She had her eyes closed and once she opened them she found her lips pressed against his. They both withdrew.

"…"

"…"

"_You're welcome_" Gohan said in while smiling.

They began to fly again and quickly landed. They rushed inside to their first period class so Videl can copy Gohan's homework.

There was Erasa and Sharpner in the back where they always sat. Erasa saw Videl and started to wave her hand.

"Over there Gohan." Videl grabbed Gohan's arm and pulled him toward Erasa.

Gohan picked up his backpack and gave it to Videl. "Here's my backpack Videl, just get my homework out."

"Ok, and thank you again. I owe you BIG." Videl grabbed his backpack and started to look through it. She began to giggle.

Gohan looked surprised and confused. So he decided to ask.

"What's so funny?"

Videl pulled out a small stuffed monkey that made Gohan looked very worried.

Videl started to laugh harder. "What's this Gohan?"

Gohan grabbed it. "Oh crap. Mr. Pooky"

"Mr. Pooky?" Videl began to giggle.

Erasa and Sharpner were laughing so hard they didn't notice the teacher entered the room.

The teacher looked mad. "I don't know what's so funny but I do know you can save it for LUNCH!"

The room went quiet. Gohan had to go through another two embarrassing periods before he could explain what Mr. Pooky was doing in his backpack.

It was now lunch Erasa, Sharpner, Videl and Gohan went to the spot they usually ate, which is under a tree.

Erasa was still laughing from first period. She was very curious so she asked Gohan about it. "Now Gohan tell us why you had a stuffed monkey in your backpack."

Gohan was very embarrassed, "Actually I don't know how Mr. Pooky got in-"

Sharpner mouth opened wide. He began to burst out laughing. "MR. POOKY? GOHAN REALLY? I THOUGHT YOU HAD AT LEAST SOME PRIDE!

"It's not mine. Videl, its Goten's."

Sharpner still laughing asked Gohan, "WHO'S THAT YOUR IMAGINARY FRIEND!"

Videl through a _shut up now before I kick your ass _look at Sharpner.

Videl decided to defend her boyfriend. "No Sharpner Goten is Gohan's seven year old brother."

Erasa loves kids and now she is falling apart. "Gohan you have a little brother. That's sooooo cute. And he is only seven, he must idolize you."

Videl didn't tell Erasa that Goten can be a little monster with his partner in crime, Trunks. "Hey Gohan if that's Goten's then why do you have it?"

"I think when he woke up this morning he had it in his hand and dropped Mr. Pooky in my backpack. BUT THIS IS BAD REALLY BAD! Goten takes a nap at 12:00 A.M. every day and he sleeps with this. Like any other kid he can't go to sleep without it"

Sharpner looked annoyed. "Oh well, I guess he gonna miss nap time today."

Erasa slapped Sharpner on the head. "It doesn't work that way idiot. When a kid doesn't take a nap he (or she) will get cranky."

Gohan nodded his head. "So when Goten goes to take his nap he will look for Mr. Pooky. When he can't find it he will cry. The last time Goten lost Mr. Pooky, and I didn't know I was at school, He was still crying when I got home."

Videl had a comment that she thought would make everything better. "Gohan your mom is home I know she can take care of that, easy."

"Videl that's the worst part my mom isn't home its just dad. Dad knows about Goten's naps and Mr. Pooky, but I doubt he knows how to fix it."

_***RING!*(A/N: heehee that's the noise for the bell)**_

Videl looked at Gohan. "There's nothing we can do Gohan"

"I know it's just that I hate to see my little brother in so much pain."

Erasa's heart was broken. "THAT'S SOOO SAD!"

Sharpner was getting up. "May I interrupt, the bell just rang and if I'm late one more time I have detention so let's go."

Videl smacks Sharpner. "Ok we're coming"

Gohan looked nervously at Videl.

"Gohan is there a problem"

"Um…yes." Gohan mumbled.

Videl was still. "What is it?"

"Well you know how you're supposed to come over to my house today?"

"Yeah." Videl began walking again.

Gohan paused. "Well do you mind babysitting?"

Videl turned towards Gohan. "Excuse me?"

"My mom said she was going out with my dad tonight and I tried to get out of it but she wouldn't budge. And I also kinda sorta told Goten that Trunks could come over."

Videl had mixed feelings she was mad, confused, and a little happy that Gohan thought it would be nice for her to help. Sadly her anger over came the small pieces of happiness. "WHAT!"

"I'm sorry" Gohan said cowering under Videl.

Videl was beginning to think. _Man its way too hard to be mad at him. He couldn't say no to his little brother and it's not his fault that his parents wanna go out. Why doesn't Gohan ever take me out? Oh God what if his parents go out more than we do. Now that's just wrong. And now I have an idea._

"Gohan, I have come to a conclusion. I will go over to your house and babysit with you."

"Yes! Thanks Videl your-" Videl gave Gohan a look. "There's a catch isn't there."

Videl smirks. "You betcha. In return you have to take me out on a date Saturday night. So don't make plans.

"Oh…Ok Videl."

_~Gohan's House at 12:00 A.M. ~_

"WAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Goku was running around his house looking everywhere for Mr. Pooky. "I'm looking Goten I'm looking. WHERE IS IT!"

"WWWAAAAAHHHH! M…I…S…T…E…R….P…O…O…K…Y.'.S...GONE!"

"No Goten he's not gone we just lost him."Goku said foolishly.

Once Goten heard those words he fell apart. "WHAT LOST! NOOOO!"

Goku sighed. "I am getting a feeling that I shouldn't have said that."

"I WANT MOMMY!" Goten cried.

"Great idea we can call ChiChi!"Goku felt proud of himself for being so responsible to think to call ChiChi. "Ok… phone, phone, we need a phone. Aha Gohan's room!"There has always been a phone in Gohan's room ever since he met Videl. "Here we go 2…blah blah blah 9…0…5 ok."

"DADDY!DID YOU EAT MR. POOKY!"

"No Goten I didn't, I hope…"

Goten started to panic. "WHAT!"

"It was a joke…come on ChiChi pick up…" *This is ChiChi I am sorry I did not come to the phone, please leave a detailed message and I will get back to you A.S.A.P thank you have a nice day* _BEEP _"ChiChi it's Goku it's time for Goten's nap but we've seem to have misplaced Mr. Pooky PLEASE HELP THE TEARS WON'T STOP! Love you bye.

"Ok… what to do, what to do. I got it I can call Gohan!"

"DAAADDYY! Where *sniff* is *sniffle* mommy!

"She's at the store like she said this morning, don't worry I promise we'll find Mr. Pooky. Um wait what's Gohan's phone number?"

!FLASHBACK!

"Goku!"

"Yes ChiChi"

"I just got Gohan a cell phone here is his number just in case if I'm not here, emergencies, or you just want to talk to him. Please, Please Goku don't and I mean don't forget it."

"Ok ChiChi you got my word."

!END FLASHBACK!

Goku thought hard. "Oh well I guess I forgot."

_~a couple of minutes away from Gohan's house in the sky at 4:45~_

Gohan and Videl were on their way to Gohan's house when Videl stopped.

Gohan was confused yet again. "What's wrong Videl?"

Videl shushed Gohan. "Do you hear that?"

"Oh yah that is Goten"

"Damn he is still crying!'

"Told you. Come on lets hurry."

_~Back at Gohan's House~_

"MISTER POOKY"S DEAD!"

Goku was getting frustrated. "Shit, GOTEN I DIDN'T MEAN IT!"

"DAD I'M HOME WITH VIDEL. Gohan had to shout.

Videl was shocked. "GOHAN THIS IS INSANE, ALL OVER A STUFFED MONKEY THAT'S, CRAZY."

Goku looked relieved. "Look Goten, Gohan and Videl are here maybe they know what happened to Mr. Pooky."

Goten took his eyes out of his racecar pillow, to match his pajamas a.k.a. ChiChi's doing. He saw Gohan and Videl and ran towards Gohan to give him a hug. "GOHAN MR. POOKY'S DEAD!"WAAAAAAAHHHH! GOHAN I MISS HIMMM! I WAANNNTT MOMMY!*sniffle*

"Dad what the hell does he mean by dead?" Gohan whispered angrily.

"Well I kinda said that Mr. Pooky's gone then I tried to calm him down and it all came to me accidentally saying Mr. Pooky was dead.

Videl looked at Gohan. "Gohan I think it is time we give it to him."

Goku looked at Gohan. "What did she say?"

"Goten do you remember this morning when you woke me up.

Goten smiled. "Yep. I sat on your face!"

Gohan chuckled. "Yes, yes you did Goten-"

Videl opened her eyes wide. "Wait before we go any further didn't I kiss you this morning."

Gohan's face turned to a bright red. "Yes"

Videl got louder. "WHY!"

Gohan was scared. "What, what did I do?"

"YOU LET ME KISS YOU AFTER GOTEN'S ASS HAS BEEN THERE! You can continue with Goten but trust me we are not through with this!"

Gohan sighed "Well that was fun. Anyway Goten here you dropped it in my backpack this morning."

Goku was furious. "YOU HAD YOU CAUSED ME SO MUCH PAIN! I TORE THROUGH THE HOUSE LOOKING FOR SOMETHING THAT WAS NEVER HERE!"

Gohan was confused yet -again-. "Dad you know I have a cell phone and when my lunch and free period is why didn't you just call me? Or do I need to tell mom you forgot my phone number."

Goku froze. "Ummm… Videl do you wanna see Gohan's baby pictures. There's one with him in the bathroom trying to be potty trained."

Videl giggled and looked at Gohan. "Trying?"

Gohan look like he was going to die of embarrassment. "DAD!"

Goku smiled a smile that made Gohan think of Vegeta. "You don't tell mom I hide baby pictures."

"Deal!" Gohan was relieved.

Videl sighed. "So no pictures."

Goten skipped out of the living room with Mr. Pooky to get ready for Trunks to come. Like nothing ever happened.

Author's Note: This is one of my first fanfics. PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
